Fausse Alerte
by Elisalef
Summary: Kate a du retard et pense à un début de grossesse. Alors que ses peurs resurgissent, elle aborde le sujet avec Castle (je suis très nul en résumé désolé )
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà ma nouvelle fic, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle va comporter, on verra bien. _

_Cette fic est un cadeau pour Madoka (je sais je suis très en retard désolé) mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser un com_

**POV Rick**

Le soleil commençait à filtrer doucement à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et tournait ma tête vers celle qui occupait l'autre moitié du lit et la quasi-totalité de ma vie. A la voir ainsi endormie on ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était une flic des plus réputée de New-York. Son visage calme et serein la faisait ressembler à une enfant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser les lignes de son visage de mes doigts avant de les perdre dans ses magnifiques boucles brunes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux je m'en voulu de l'avoir tirée de son sommeil.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lui souris-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu es si belle quand tu dors.

- Et quand je suis réveillé non ? Râla-t-elle d'un air faussement vexé qui me fit fondre.

- Bien sûr que si, rigolais-je en fondant sur ses lèvres

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement et restâmes blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes.

- Bon allez, il faut se lever, on va finir par être en retard au poste, me dit-elle en quittant notre lit.

Je lui attrapai le bras et la fit s'allonger.

- En fait, non Kate… Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas besoin d'aller au travail, les jours suivants non plus d'ailleurs. Je t'ai pris une semaine de vacances.

Je savais que la dernière enquête l'avait beaucoup ébranlé après qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans ait perdu sa mère. J'avais donc décidé de l'éloigner de tout ça en partant une semaine dans les Hampton. Gates qui avait bien vu la manière dont Kate avait réagi durant cette enquête m'avait tout de suite approuvée, chose que je ne savais pas possible, et m'avait permis de prendre les jours à sa place.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je me suis dit qu'une semaine de vacances ne te ferait pas de mal après tout ça. Si tu le veux bien nous irons dans les Hampton cette semaine.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle oscillait entre la colère que j'ai (encore) décidé pour elle et le bonheur d'avoir quelques jours de répits.

- En espérant qu'aucun mort ne finisse dans ma piscine cette fois, rigolais-je tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Espérons, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Et bien apparemment je n'ai pas le choix, me sourit-elle.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi tu le sais.

Nous nous rendormîmes peu de temps après toujours blotti ensemble.

**POV externe**

Alors que le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel New-Yorkais, les deux amants se réveillèrent.

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure grasse matinée que je n'ai jamais faites, sourit la jeune femme à l'homme près d'elle.

- Normal voyons maintenant tu as le meilleur oreiller du monde.

- Le meilleur je ne sais pas j'ai connu plus dur, se moqua la jeune femme.

Prenant un air vexé qui fit rire la jeune femme, il se leva, toujours en tenue d'Adam et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La jeune femme s'affala dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

**POV Kate :**

Ce que Castle avait fait aujourd'hui, personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour moi. Il avait senti mon malaise et avait décidé de me soutenir tout en prenant un risque car, il savait que d'un côté je lui en voudrais d'avoir pris cette décision sans m'en parler.

Malgré ça, je ne l'aimais que plus encore. Et, même s'il le savait, je n'avais jamais pu lui dire réellement. Je m'en voulais vraiment pour ça mais ces mots ne voulaient pas franchir les barrières de mes lèvres même s'ils s'étaient installés depuis longtemps dans mon cœur.

Alors que j'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées, il réapparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le petit déjeuner posé sur un plateau. Je savais déjà que le café serait orné d'un magnifique cœur.

- As-tu faim ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui répondis en souriant à mon tour et il s'installa près de moi, là où était sa place désormais.

**Dans la journée :**

- Bon Rick, il faut que j'y aille, dis-je en me levant du canapé où nous avions quasiment passé toute la journée.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Et bien si on va dans les Hampton, il faut que je prépare quelques affaires, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Exact, mais je t'avais bien dit que ce serait plus simple que tu emménages directement ici, me répondit-il en un clin d'œil.

- La plupart de mes affaires sont déjà ici tu le sais. Et puis je ne serais pas longue, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Heureuse à l'idée de penser à nos futures vacances, je me dirigeais vers la porte

- N'oublie pas les menottes ! Me cria-t-il alors que je franchissais la porte.

**Dans son appartement :**

J'étais contente de retrouver le calme de mon petit appartement où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis un certain temps. L'amas de poussière sur les meubles était un très bon indicateur de mon absence.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et ouvrit mon armoire pour faire le tri de ce que je pouvais emmener avec moi. Je choisis quelques petites robes, des shorts et bien sur des maillots de bain ainsi que des nuisettes. Je n'oubliais pas de prendre dans la table de chevet la paire de menottes que Castle m'avait offertes. C'était celle qu'un vendeur nous avait proposé dans un sex shop au cours d'une enquête.

Une fois mon sac prêt, je me dirigeai vers la porte. En me retournant vers mon appartement, je me dis qu'aujourd'hui serait peut-être une des dernières fois où je m'y rendais. Je réfléchissais depuis un moment à la proposition de Rick de m'installer chez lui définitivement. Après tout j'étais presque tous les jours chez lui alors ça ne changerait pas tant de chose que ça. Cependant j'étais contente d'avoir un lieu où me réfugier au cas où.

**Chez Castle :**

En arrivant devant la porte du loft de Castle mes doutes s'envolèrent. Je voulais juste profiter de mes vacances et de lui.

- Je suis là, criais-je en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

Cependant aucune réponse ne me parvint.

- Castle ? Rick tu es là ?

Pas un son rien, mais où était-il parti ? Je me dirigeai vers son bureau afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été pris d'un soudain souffle d'inspiration mais non personne. Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter de son absence. J'allais l'appeler lorsque je vis son cellulaire posé sur la table. Castle ne sortirait jamais sans son portable.

**POV Rick :**

J'étais sorti afin de revérifier pour la cinquantième fois, au moins, que ma Ferrari était prête et qu'il ne manquait rien dans mes bagages. Je ne voulais rien oublier car je voulais absolument que ces vacances se passent à merveille. Si je commençais à oublier des choses s'était très mal parti.

Quant à Kate je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour elle au regard de la taille de sa valise et du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour la remplir la dernière fois que nous étions partis. C'est pourquoi je m'étais absenté quelques instants du loft, certain qu'elle ne sortirait pas de chez elle avant au moins une heure.

M'étant assuré qu'aucun oubli ne gâcherait nos vacances, je remontais au loft afin d'être certain que je serais là lorsque Kate rentrerait.

Arrivé devant mon appartement je m'inquiétais d'y entendre du bruit. Kate était-elle déjà rentrée ou avais-je laissé mon appartement ouvert ? Je me rapprochais de la porte afin de mieux entendre ce que faisait l'individu chez moi. La seule voix que j'entendis fût celle de Kate, inquiète de ne pas me trouver.

J'entrais donc elle lorsqu'elle me vit elle me lança son regard de tueuse.

- Bon sang Castle mais où étais–tu ?

- Et bien je vérifiai juste l'état de la voiture, lui souris-je penaud de lui avoir fait peur.

Elle s'avança, toujours avec son regard de tueuse, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à mon niveau, elle m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son sourire et lui dit en souriant :

- Moi qui croyais que tu m'en voulais de t'avoir fait peur.

Oui je t'en veux, mais je te veux encore plus et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi au maximum et de te punir toute la nuit si besoin est, me lança-t-elle en se jetant à nouveau sur mes lèvres ce qui ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

* * *

**Dans les Hampton :**

Je me réveillais lentement en sentant le soleil caresser ma peau nue. J'ouvris les yeux tentant de m'habituer à cette luminosité. Je me tournais vers Rick qui était lui, toujours endormi. Je souriais de le voir ainsi, aussi paisible. Il n'y a pas à dire malgré tous ses défauts, en cet instant, il était si mignon. Je commençais à lui caresser la joue et à jouer avec ses cheveux mais contrairement à d'habitude, cela ne le réveillait pas. Etant donné la nuit que nous avions passée, je comprenais très bien sa fatigue. J'avais moi aussi quelques courbatures un peu partout.

Je me levais du lit, bien décidée à lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors que je franchissais le seuil de la porte, j'entendis Rick râler dans son sommeil. Il avait dû remarquer mon absence car il se tourna vers la place que j'occupais quelques secondes auparavant et serra mon oreiller dans ses bras. Je souris en le voyant ainsi et prit mon portable afin d'immortaliser l'instant.

Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour commencer à déballer toutes mes affaires. Après avoir rangé tous mes vêtements dans ma commode, je vis au fond de ma valise mon paquet de tampons. Après ce superbe week-end avec Rick j'avais complètement oublié mais les voir m'avait fait repenser que j'avais une semaine de retard.

Dans les films c'est toujours à ce moment que l'héroïne découvre qu'elle est enceinte, le dit à son fiancé et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais pas dans le mien, tout ne va pas bien dans mon monde. Je ne suis pas encore prête à être enceinte.

Je savais au fond de moi que ce jour viendrait car je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec Rick. Je m'étais même déjà imaginé plus d'une fois notre futur vie, entouré d'enfants et tout ce déroulerait à merveille. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête à ce que ce jour arrive si vite. Tu délires ma pauvre, me dis-je à moi-même, tu as juste du retard ça arrive, reprend toi !

Du bruit me tira de mes songes, Rick devait être réveillé et il fallait que je me dépêche de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne se lève. Je n'avais quand même pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je me dirigeais donc dans la cuisine tentant en vain de faire partir ce qui me troublait pour profiter au maximum de mes vacances et de Rick.

Après être passée par la cuisine récupérer ce que j'avais préparé, je rejoignis Rick dans notre chambre. Il était toujours allongé sur le lit et surtout sur mon oreiller. J'essayais de chasser au plus profond de moi ce qui me tracassait avant de lui parler.

- Alors bien dormi ? Lui demandais-je en tentant de sourire.

- Oui super même si je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te voir en me réveillant.

- As-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je suis juste un peu plus endurante que toi et j'ai donc moins de sommeil à rattraper cher Mr Castle, rigolais-je en me calant au creux de ses bras.

Dans ses bras j'espérais pouvoir oublier mes peurs, mes craintes et mes doutes. Je voulais juste qu'il ne voit rien car je ne saurais comment lui expliquer mon état. Il aurait assurément peur, peur que je ne veuille pas de lui à mes côtés, peur qu'un futur ensemble me fasse fuir. Et après toutes les fois où je l'avais repoussé, c'était bien normal. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'après tout ce que nous avions vécus ensemble, mes peurs irrationnelles viennent encore tout gâcher.

J'enfouis donc mon visage contre son torse, priant pour qu'il ne remarque rien à mon malaise. Mais cet espoir fut vite détruit quand il releva délicatement mon visage vers le sien et, me regardant droit dans les yeux comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon âme, il me demanda :

- Tout va bien Kate ?

- Oui bien sûr pourquoi, tentais-je de cacher.

- Kate tu n'as pas à me mentir tu le sais, si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux me le dire je t'écoute.

- Non Rick tout va bien.

Mais quand j'osais enfin relever les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il était blessé et que mon refus de lui expliquer lui faisait du mal. Mais comment m'ouvrir à lui, lui dire que ce qui me terrifie c'est que je puisse attendre un enfant de lui. Après tout nous n'en avions jamais parlé et maintenant qu'Alexis est adulte je ne savais pas vraiment s'il voulait encore agrandir sa famille. Et s'il ne voulait pas ? Sa voix me tira de mes songes.

- Kate ?

Je me relevais, m'assit sur notre lit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Rick, je… je suis… j'ai du retard, articulais-je avec peine.

Je baissais la tête pour ne pas voir sa réaction mais il me la releva et je vis dans son regard qu'il me comprenait et que contrairement à moi il n'avait pas peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le trouvais confiant. Peut-être essayait-il seulement de me réconforter. Je retournai me cacher contre son torse et il me caressa les cheveux comme pour me rassurer.

- Que vas-tu faire Kate ?

- Je ne sais pas après tout c'est sans doute rien, tentais-je de me rassurer.

- Mais si ça ne l'est pas Kate, insista-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Rick, sincèrement, lui dis-je en me redressant. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si jamais je suis enceinte. Je… je pense que je ne suis pas encore prête. Non pas que je doute de nous deux, crois-moi, mais, je ne sais pas si je suis prête, en ce moment, à avoir des enfants et, cette incertitude m'effraye. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que je ne veux pas de toi ou d'un futur ensemble. Tu dois me croire.

J'avais dit tout ça d'un trait et j'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction.

- Kate regarde-moi. Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. Crois-moi je comprends que tout ça t'effraye, te fasse peur. Mais saches que si tu es enceinte, je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux pour que tu ne vives pas cela comme une contrainte et que tu puisses en profiter au maximum.

- Mais, et toi Rick est-ce que tu veux encore des enfants ? Lui demandais-je assez apeurée par sa réponse.

- Bien sûr Kate ! J'y ai pensé plusieurs fois mais je ne voulais pas t'effrayer en abordant ce sujet, j'attendais juste que tu sois prête. Mais bien sûr que je veux des enfants avec toi. Vivre avec toi et nos enfants ce sera magnifique. Enfin, sauf peut-être si on a plusieurs mini-Kate, sinon je sens que je vais vite mourir d'une balle entre les deux yeux, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

C'est fou ce que cet homme est doué ! En quelques phrases, il avait réussi à atténuer mes peurs. Je me sentais rassurée et protégée. Je l'embrassais tendrement et nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Je voulais juste profiter de cet instant au chaud, à l'abri dans ses bras. Je savais bien qu'il allait falloir que je vérifie si j'étais vraiment enceinte ou non. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce moment même s'il me terrifiait moins qu'avant. Mais pour l'instant je voulais profiter de lui.

- Je t'aime Rick.

* * *

_Alors votre avis ?_


End file.
